


Lights

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Shepard docks the Normandy at Omega whenever she gets the chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

The lights of Omega glitter prettily on the approach to the asteroid.  They don’t technically need to stop here to refuel, but Shepard likes to stop when they get the chance.

The lights of Omega glow brightest in Afterlife, of course.  The morass of life is beautiful in its own, desperate way.  Shepard has been dead for a year, but the galaxy is still the same.

The lights of Omega bounce off of Aria as Shepard approaches her couch.  She can’t imagine that any ruler in history has ever looked more in charge, no matter how fancy their throne.  Something about Aria is impossibly regal; even Shepard can acknowledge her irresistable charisma.

“Shepard,” Aria says when she strides up the steps and sits next to her.  

“Aria,” Shepard says, matching her at ease demeanor.

Aria knows what Shepard is here for when she does this.  She knows to dismiss her attendants with a nod of her head.  They all give Shepard a look as they depart, but Shepard stares them down.

Once they have their privacy, or at least as much privacy as someone can have in a packed nightclub, Shepard turns to Aria.  She takes a minute to watch how the twirling light leaves designs on her cheek, accentuated by her facial markings.   

“What are you waiting for?” Aria says, voice laced with impatient indifference.  

Shepard doesn't waste anymore time, mashing her mouth to Aria’s in an open mouthed kiss. She's not careful about it, but neither is Aria.  They don't need to be; both of them are sturdy enough to withstand any storm.  

The steady beat of the club music is punctuated by the chattering denizens of Afterlife and the staccato of Aria’s breath in her ear.   Clothes fall off the couch silently, and Shepard can feel rather than hear the couch squeak underneath her.  

Shepard looks up into the dazzling lights as Aria works her way down her body, leaving bite marks on the way.  She looks down to see the swirling lights paint pretty pictures on them both and then she feels too much pleasure to see much of anything.  Her shouts are lost to Afterlife, just one more sound in the din of the club.  

Once she's recovered enough, Aria kisses her, letting taste herself before all Shepard sees is purple.   She grabs onto Aria’s hips to encourage her, not that Aria needs encouragement from anyone.  

One time some clueless batarian had wandered in on them like this and Aria had shot him dead without hesitation.  Shepard hadn't even noticed, too consumed by Aria to care.   

Assuming she doesn’t die in battle, Shepard would like to die with Aria’s thighs around her ears.  

When Aria finishes, she scoots so she’s straddling Shepard’s chest.  She looks down at Shepard with a lazy smirk.  It’s a beautiful sight, the mosaic of Afterlife painted on her skin.  

“Satisfied, Shepard?” Aria says.  

“Close enough,” Shepard says, stretching a little.  

Aria chuckles deep in her throat and it sends a vague surge of arousal through Shepard’s satisfied body.  “I’m good, Shepard.  You’re satisfied.  Now go, do whatever it is you do.”

Aria climbs off of her, getting dressed without a second glance in Shepard’s direction, and Shepard follows suit.  They both have to wipe off their faces and Shepard has to pull her hair back in a ponytail to make it look less post coital.  

“See you, Shepard,” Aria says once they’re both dressed.

Shepard pulls her close, giving her one hard goodbye kiss.  Not a refusal, but not an admittance either.  

They both know that she’ll come back.  She’ll always come back to Aria.  Maybe it’s her confidence, maybe it’s her sheer magnetism, but Shepard can’t stay away.  

(Deep down, Shepard knows what attracts her so intensely to Aria, above all else.  It’s her indifference.  People hate Shepard; people love her; people idolize her; people vilify her.  A woman who thinks of her as just another attractive woman is more enticing than Shepard can say.)


End file.
